thesuperherocat1900fandomcom-20200214-history
Lost Relative I Mean Redneck!- Total Drama Begins Aftermath
Episode Information Superdawnfan: (STOP) AN AFTERMATH IS ABOUT TO START (stop) 10:53 Shovel Night: (Amy) Hi everyone. Im amy and im your host on total drama aftermath where I interview the moronic losers who decided to quit playing the game will. *well (amy) We have two idiots here today. 10:55 Superdawnfan: (Courtney) *rolls eyes* like you were any better 10:55 Shovel Night: (Amy) We'll interview one at a time since I can barely stand them both (Amy) And shut up (Amy) Please welcome Courtney with a solumn fuck you. 10:56 Superdawnfan: (Courtney) hi my huge fanbase or at least bigger thans your dropping by the minute bitch 10:56 Shovel Night: (Amy) Are you the host Ms. WannaBeLawyer? 10:57 Superdawnfan: (Courtney) ugh np *no 10:57 Shovel Night: (Amy) Then shut the fuck up and let me ask the questions. 10:58 Superdawnfan: (Courtney) ok fine let's see what the fans want to know about me (courntey) *sits down* 10:58 Shovel Night: (Amy) Question one by CourtneyLover; Why do you think you were eliminated. 10:58 Superdawnfan: *(Courtney) (Courtney) Jo she betrayed her alliance and I saw the votes (Courtney) thank god I don't have to put up with her anymore 10:59 Shovel Night: (amy) What're you gonna do, sue her? 10:59 Superdawnfan: (Courtney) no but according to your sister I can sue you for emotional and physical abuse, starvation, murder attempts etc (COURTNEY) IK she's gone out of my life enough for me though I kidna want revenge 11:00 Shovel Night: (Amy) As if you have evidence. (Amy) Moving on. 11:00 Superdawnfan: (Courtney) the bruises (Courtney) videotapes (Courtney) lack of body essentials and unhealthy condition want me to continue? 11:02 Shovel Night: (Amy) Shut the fuck up. CourtneyIsABitch asks; So, Courtney. Whos the boyfriend of the week? 11:02 Superdawnfan: (Courtney) betting that question is from you since it's from1 min ago saw you typing but eh 11:03 Shovel Night: (Amy) Trust me, mine was way worse 11:03 Superdawnfan: (Courtney) I don't really have anyone everytime I have a relationship or someone is attracted to me (Courtney) they get mad at me for being a stuck up bitch according to them 11:03 Shovel Night: (amy) *cough* Because you are. *cough* 11:04 Superdawnfan: (Courtney) what was yours if it was so worse is it did I suck jo's dick or something like that 11:04 Shovel Night: Nah. Mine didn't make it on the card. (Amy) (amy) Apperently it was "Too Mature" 11:05 Superdawnfan: (Courtney) ugh 11:06 Shovel Night: (Amy) Ok. How about this one; GoombaMarioSonic asks; How are you such a dick? 11:06 Superdawnfan: (Courtney) clarify 11:06 Shovel Night: (Amy) Basically how did you learn to become the complete bitch you are today? 11:07 Superdawnfan: (Courtney) by being raised better than you and your sister but not being as nice and sweet as your sister but still not being enough of a terrible person as you 11:08 Shovel Night: (Amy) My sister and I have a history that you do not no so get your ugly nose out of shit that isn't any of your business, 11:09 Superdawnfan: (COURTNEY) HOW DO YOU JUSTIFY PURE ABUSE 11:09 Shovel Night: (Amy) *Looks at audience* Did you hear something important? Me either. Anyways its time for our next guest. 11:09 Superdawnfan: (Courtney) btw I have a case after the show Sammy is taking you to court with me as her lawyer 11:10 Shovel Night: (Amy) Sammy is still at total drama so she cant sue me 11:10 Superdawnfan: (Courtney) KARMA WILL COME *gets dragged out* 11:11 Shovel Night: (Amy) Bye bitch. 11:11 Superdawnfan: ryan here? lols 11:11 Shovel Night: (Amy) Anyways, welcome loser number two. Slut! I mean Scott. 11:12 Superdawnfan: I don't think ryan is on @shovel XD 11:12 Shovel Night: Dammit RYYYYYAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNN 11:13 Superdawnfan: it's 3 people message him if he doesn't show up within the next 3 mins I'll sub it's 3 chars if 2 people are gone who cares? XD *here not gone lols 11:14 Shovel Night: imma get pajamas on 11:14 Superdawnfan: k 11:14 Shovel Night: brb Back 11:16 Superdawnfan: k 11:16 Shovel Night: We just need to do scott Then we'll be done and I can play overwatch Ryan please be on Ryan Ryan Ryan Shit 11:18 Superdawnfan: lols he's not here but 3 chars it'd be common to be played by two people it'd be a small rp but something this wasn't made to be big but to be fun I can sub two chars it's not a lot k @shovel? 11:20 Shovel Night: Ok 11:21 Superdawnfan: sorry does this bug you 11:21 Shovel Night: Nah m8 11:21 Superdawnfan: wanted to do this more for you and pika then for me tbh aftermaths can be good and bad sometimes I loathe em XD also in this theres' a 5 aftermath limit not 4 (scott) (scott) hey amy (scott) *walks on carelessly disappointed* 11:23 Shovel Night: (Amy) Ok Scott. Lets get into the questions. Question one is mandatory from the show. (Amy) Why do you think you were eliminated? 11:24 Superdawnfan: (scott) meh no allies everyone ganged up on me because no would care if I go 11:24 Shovel Night: (amy) For good reason because you did jack shit. 11:24 Superdawnfan: (scott) so all alliances were probs in unanimous agreement on my team to take me out (scott) says the one ep wonder 11:25 Shovel Night: (Amy) Shut the fuck up. I was taken as too big of a threat (Amy) While you were the complete opposite. 11:26 Superdawnfan: (scott) meh you're right (scott) I mean probs are I wouldn't know since I don't remember voting you off 11:28 Shovel Night: (amy) As I always am. Moving on; ScottHater asks; How much of ryans dick did you need to suck to get to become his ally? 11:29 Superdawnfan: (scott) oh fine yk what a lot there on with the insults I can take em just wanna get it overwith 11:30 Shovel Night: (Amy) Just answer the question 11:30 Superdawnfan: (scott) I said a lot 11:31 Shovel Night: (Amy) Ok that's what I thought. TotalDramaFan asks: Who is the biggest threat in the game right now? 11:31 Superdawnfan: (scott) not specific enough were amy's size (scott) hm that's actually a hard one (scott) I'd say leonard re-watching after all he has the idol still eliminated you and me (scott) but he'd need to be exposed eventually so his apprentice samey 11:32 Shovel Night: (amy) If you need to take a while more because I know youre pretty slow, you can think about the question more. 11:32 Superdawnfan: (scott) your sis will win (scott) no doubt 11:33 Shovel Night: (Amy) Yeah hahaha fuck you. Moving on. (Amy) Yeti asks: Who was the hottest one on the island before you left 11:34 Superdawnfan: (scott) eh well I oughta say (scott) Jo 11:35 Shovel Night: (Amy) Ew. (Amy) Obviously you have the worst judgment every. *ever 11:35 Superdawnfan: (scott) to be fair she does remind me of the barn back home 11:36 Shovel Night: (Amy) Not sure if that's an insult or a compliment. 11:36 Superdawnfan: (scott) if I was raised diff I probs wouldn't like her 11:37 Shovel Night: (Amy) Youre right. Living around complete animals mustve been hard for you. (Amy) By the way, I mean your family. 11:38 Superdawnfan: (scott) it was speaking of which you remind me of that cousin I never met but saw pictures of wait is it possible 11:38 Shovel Night: (Amy) Ok that's enough with you Scott. TAKE HIM AWAY 11:39 Superdawnfan: (scott) *jumps off stage then breaks bones* 11:39 Shovel Night: (Amy) *Laughs uncontrollably* 11:39 Superdawnfan: (scott) owie (scott) *accidentally posts pics of 5 year old amy to net* (scott) sorry 11:40 Shovel Night: (Amy) *checks feed, sees it, and stops laughing* BASTARD!!! WHAT DID YOU DO?! 11:41 Superdawnfan: (chef) *takes him to infirmiry* 11:42 Shovel Night: (Amy) YOU BATTER INJECT A RUSTY NEEDLE IN HIS ARM!!! (Amy) Ugh... (Amy) Anyways, that was our show. Whos going to be the next two losers? Better tune into total drama for that or I wont have a job (Amy) Otherwise I wouldn't give a fuck. (Amy) And thank you for watching after math blah blah blah fuck off (Stop) Episode Ends (Stop)